Dark
by Skyofdestinyangel
Summary: "Il était une fois, à l'aube de l'humanité, un ange magnifique..." Ça avait toujours était son conte favoris... Happy Akuroku Day! en retard T.T UA
1. Il était une fois

__Bon... Alors non ce n'est pas la suite d'une voix blanche je sais, honte à moi! Et en plus de ça je recommence une fanfic à chapitre... je suis pas net xDD

Enfin bref, je l'ai écrite hier pour l'akuroku day donc joyeux Akuroku Day! (je suis en retard mais j'ai pas pu la poster hier Sx)

Bref, c'est une fable en quelque sorte, enfin vous verrez bien!

Bonne lecture!

**_Dark_**

« Il était une fois, il y a de cela très longtemps, à l'aube de l'humanité, un ange magnifique. Il était d'une beauté incroyable. Grand et tout en finesse et en grâce. Sa peau était pâle et semblable à une étoffe précieuse et ses cheveux écarlate doux et magnifique comme la soie. Mais le plus resplendissant était ses yeux d'un vert émeraude incroyable. Cet être à la beauté inhumaine s'appelait Axel. Il était l'un de premier et des plus puissants anges. Dans son dos s'ouvrait trois immenses paires d'ailes d'un blanc immaculé qui promettaient le paradis à celui qui les voyait. Durant longtemps Axel ne fut qu'un ange parmi les autres malgré sa beauté et sa force… mais vient un jour ou son existence bascula.

Ce jour-là, il fut envoyé sur la terre des mortels pour récupérer une âme égarée sur le mauvais chemin et c'est là qu'il_** la**_ vit. Là, travaillant aux champs .C'était une mortelle comme les autres à première vu mais son cœur était d'une pureté rare et magnifique. Elle était petite et fluette, à peine entrée dans l'adolescence. De courts cheveux dorés et indisciplinés auréolaient sa tête, des mèches folles retombant sur son visage ou les rondeurs de l'enfance s'attardaient. Mais ce qui marqua Axel fut ses yeux : deux saphirs immenses et clairs de véritables joyaux. C'était une humaine ordinaire, belle et pure certes mais ordinaire… à ceci près qu'un ange venait de s'éprendre d'elle. Le cœur d'Axel fut ravi au moment même où il posa ses yeux sur elle.

Mais c'était interdit ! Un ange ne devait en aucun cas s'éprendre d'un mortel, c'était l'une des pires erreurs qu'un ange pouvait commettre et cette erreur était très sévèrement punie.

Axel pris la fuite pour se soustraire à la vision de cette mortelle. Mais le mal était déjà fait et le cœur d'Axel déjà enchainé. Il fit tout pour l'oublier mais en fut incapable. Il ne rêvait que de la revoir, jour et nuit. Et un jour il céda à la tentation. Il retourna la voir.

Elle était là, toujours aussi resplendissante et Axel fut définitivement captif de la jeune femme. Durant des mois, à chaque journée, il partait en cachette du paradis pour aller la voir et restait l'observer durant des heures, jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Elle travaillait dure et avec courage pour aider sa famille et Axel ne l'en aimais que plus encore. Il l'observait en silence et de loin sans jamais être remarqué et cela lui suffisait. Jusqu'au jour ou lorsqu'il arriva au champ, elle n'était pas là. Axel s'en inquiéta, après tout elle était là tous les jours. Il partit à sa rechercher pour s'assurer de son bien-être. Mais elle resta introuvable. Découragé l'ange se mis à errer sans but et il finit par s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Tout à coup un cri parvient à ses oreilles. Son cœur s'arrêta c'était la voix de son aimée. Il accourut sans réfléchir. Elle était là. Un homme était avec elle et quand Axel vit sa bien-aimée couchée à terre, sa tunique totalement déchirée Axel déchaina sa force. L'homme fut à terre dans la seconde, inconscient. Doucement il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux de saphir noyés de larmes comme elle aurait regardé un dieu. Incapable de résister, Axel se pencha sur elle et l'enveloppa de ses immenses ailes immaculées. Le contact duveteux des plumes contre son corps nu la fit frissonner et elle leva ses yeux désormais secs vers son ange gardien. Elle fut si timide qu'elle osa à peine respirer. Il était si beau, elle ne voulait pas risquer de le salir en respirant le même air que lui. Axel était en proie à un dilemme. Que faire ? La garder avec lui encore un peu ? Il en avait tellement envi ! Mais c'était mal ! Il devait la ramener au village. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens qui ne cessaient de le fixer et il ne put se résoudre à se séparer d'elle. Alors il s'envola et l'emmena en haut de la falaise et l'installa entre ses bras et ses ailes. Blotti au creux du cocon chaud et duveteux elle se sentait comme au paradis. Alors elle osa parler. Elle lui posa mille et une questions sur lui et il répondit du mieux qu'il put. Bientôt le soleil se coucha et il décida de la ramener chez elle. Elle protesta, elle voulait rester près de lui pour toujours ! Mais il ne céda pas et la reconduisit discrètement chez elle. Une fois arrivés, elle le supplia de ne pas partir. Il lui promit de la retrouver sur la falaise le lendemain soir et lui jura qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, qu'elle n'avait qu'à l'appeler.

Comme promis il se retrouvèrent le lendemain soir sur la falaise. Ils se promirent de s'y retrouver chaque soir. Et la promesse fut tenue durant six mois.

A la fin du sixième mois, alors qu'il fallait de nouveau se séparer l'ange céda à la tentation et se pencha sur elle. Lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, elle se cambra entre ses bras et son cri ne fus contenu que par leur baiser.

Toucher un ange est une expérience déroutante mais avoir un contact intime avec eux est qu'elle chose d'inouïe, le plaisir que cela procure est plus fort que tous les plaisirs mortels réunis. Des femmes et des hommes en étaient devenus fous.

Lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle, elle était tremblante de plaisir et exténuée. Il lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de la ramener chez elle. Le lendemain soir, il ne vient pas à la falaise. Elle l'attendit toute la nuit en vain. Le lever du soleil la trouva vidée de ses forces d'avoir tant pleuré. Le soir suivant elle resta seule de nouveau, ainsi que tous les soirs suivant.

Elle en fut dévastée. Plusieurs mois passèrent mais jamais son ange ne revint. Elle allait très mal, rongée par le chagrin son corps dépérissait petit à petit. Et puis un soir, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle après une dure journée de labeur, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver sur son chemin l'homme qui l'avait malmené près d'un an auparavant et qui avait provoqué sa rencontre avec son ange bien aimé. Retenant difficilement ses larmes, elle voulut passer son chemin mais il l'attrapa par le bras et la traina derrière lui vers les bois. Elle se débattit comme une lionne et parvient presque à s'échapper avant qu'il ne la frappe à la tête, l'étourdissant. Arrivé dans les bois, il l'a frappa de nouveau et déchira sa tunique. Désespérée, elle cria le nom de son amour perdu.

L'homme s'arrêta.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et hurla devant ce qu'elle vit. Le corps de l'homme était couché plus loin, la tête tranchée. Tétanisée elle sursauta lorsqu'une ombre s'avança vers elle. Elle recula terrifiée et se cogna contre un arbre. C'est alors qu'elle vit les yeux émeraude. Elle s'immobilisa tout à fait. C'était son ange ! Non ! Son ange n'aurait jamais pris la vie d'un homme ! Et portant c'était bien lui… Elle voulut lui demander pourquoi, pourquoi un tel acte ? Mais sa question resta bloquée dans sa gorge lorsqu'il s'avança dans la lumière. Les immense ailes immaculées qu'elle aimait tant avait disparu. A la place de sombres ailes noires s'étendaient dans son dos. Dans les yeux de jade, une douleur incommensurable brillait et elle comprit. Il avait **déchut**. Elle se redressa et les joues inondées de larmes, elle se réfugia dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il lui rendit son étreinte elle pleura de plus belle. Non ! C'était impossible ! Son ange ne pouvait pas déchoir ! Pas ça ! Elle lui demanda comment était-ce possible ? Il ne répondit pas et elle chercha son regard pour avoir des réponses. Elle lut dans ses yeux sa réponse. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Elle comprit que c'était l'amour interdit qu'il portait à une mortelle qui l'avais conduit à la déchéance. C'était sa faute. Elle en fut inconsolable.

A partir de ce moment-là, Axel ne la quitta plus. Etre déchu faisait plus mal que tout mais au moins maintenant il pouvait l'aimer sans que personne n'est rien à y redire. Et il le fit. Il cacha ses ailes et sa nature et alla vivre au village avec elle. Ils se marièrent et vécurent heureux.

Mais… Sa bien-aimée était mortelle… Le temps fit son effet mais jamais il ne la quitta. Même vielle et ridée, il aimait encore et l'aimerai toujours. Et puis il fut l'heure… Sur son lit de mort elle lui promit qu'elle l'aimerai toujours et qu'ils se retrouveraient. Ce furent ses dernières paroles. Axel fut anéanti par la perte de son amour et se mis à haïr son immortalité. Il quitta le village et mis le feu à leur maison. Il ne conserva que le pendentif en or qu'il avait offert à sa femme.

Depuis lors, il erre sans but sur cette terre…. »


	2. Chapter 1: Roxas

Bon voila le chapitre 1! j'ai fait vite pour une fois! 8D

Tout d'abord, merci pour les commentaires!

Sarouto: Merci pour ton commentaire j'ai été super contente que ça te plaise et je te promet de faire de mon mieux pour la suite en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira! merci encore! C:***  
**

Neliia:Je peux pas te le dire ça gâcherai tout le suspense! xD Mais ne t'inquiète pas Roxas ne sera pas une jeune fille en détresse xD Merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira!

Clemantine: Merci pour ton commentaire je suis bien contente que les sentiments passent bien! Non Roxas ne sera pas transformé en fille enfin c'est un peu compliqué mais tu verra bien! J'espère que la suite vas te plaire!

Sinon bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Roxas._

« L'amour de l'ange »… Inexplicablement ça avait toujours été le conte préféré de Roxas. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur la couverture abimée par de nombreuses lectures avant de soupirer et de reposer l'ouvrage dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Ce n'était qu'un bête conte d'un auteur inconnu et pourtant Roxas ne se lassait pas de cette histoire. Roxas avait toujours été dans la lune de toute manière. Du haut de ses 17 ans, avec ses cheveux blond doré en pagaille, son visage encore rond et ses grands yeux saphir, Roxas avait beaucoup de succès auprès de ses camarades de classe mais sa tendance à toujours être dans la lune et complètement indifférent à ce qui l'entourait, intimidait tout le monde. Les seuls à avoir osé l'approcher était ses deux meilleurs amis. D'abord il y avait Xion. Agée de 17 ans elle aussi, elle était dans la classe de Roxas depuis plusieurs année. Petite comme lui, avec de courts cheveux noirs et jamais maquillée, Xion n'était pas très féminine mais elle était la fille la plus géniale que Roxas avait rencontré. Il y avait Axel aussi. Xion et lui l'avait rencontré trois ans auparavant. Axel était de deux ans leur ainé et en dernière année au lycée. C'était un garçon plutôt banal, pas très grand (mais plus que Roxas quand même), de courts cheveux bruns avec des yeux noirs. Il était plutôt effacé mais Roxas et Xion avaient quand même sympathisé avec lui. Mais récemment Roxas et lui s'était embrouillés. Soupirant de nouveau, Roxas récupéra son sac et parti pour une nouvelle journée de cours.

A peine arrivé, Xion lui sauta dessus.

« _Roxas ! Tu as entendu ça, hier soir à la télé ? »

« _Heu… ça ?ça quoi ? »

« _L'annonce de Dark ! »

Instantanément Roxas rougi. Mais il n'eut pas eu le temps de faire plus, car Axel arriva. Comme pour Roxas précédemment, la brunette lui sauta dessus tout en parlant de l'annonce. Axel se renfrognât, la repoussa et partit sans même dire bonjour. Roxas se tapât le front du plat de la main. Pourquoi est-ce que Xion avait parlé de Dark devant Axel ?! Il lui fit la remarque avec froideur.

« _Oups… » Fit-elle penaude.

Récemment Axel était venu trouver Roxas et l'avait attiré à l'écart. Là, il lui avait avoué être amoureux de lui et lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Roxas n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise. Il avait rougit et bafoué qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme ça mais qu'il tenait beaucoup à lui et voulait rester son ami. Axel avait baissé la tête et Roxas avait distinctement vu les larmes couler sur ses joues. Axel s'était excusé et avait tourné les talons.

« _ Je savais que tu me dirai ça, après tout tu aimes Dark… Désolé, je n'aurais jamais du t'en parler, oubli ça.» avait-il dit.

Roxas était resté seul et triste. Il tenait beaucoup à son ami mais Axel avait raison, il aimait Dark.

Dark était une légende. C'était un voleur mythique qui n'avait jamais échoué un seul de ses vols. Il était connu et reconnu à travers le monde depuis le siècle dernier. Trois ans auparavant Dark était réapparu. Personne ne savait qui il était ni d'où il venait et encore moins ses intentions. La police cherchait désespérément à trouver les voleurs prenant l'identité de Dark mais toujours en vain. Le plus étonnant chez le voleur fantôme, c'était son moyen de déplacement. Dark avait des _ailes_. Trois paires de grandes ailes noires qui avaient fait de lui plus qu'une célébrité aux yeux de tout le monde. Pour certains, Dark était un Dieu. Et ce genre de rumeur ne faisait qu'enrager un peu plus la police. Le pire pour les représentants de l'ordre était que Dark prévenait de ses vols. Avant chaque méfaits, Dark faisait parvenir à la police une annonce indiquant l'objet convoité, le lieu, le jour et l'heure du vol. Et malgré toutes les précautions mises en place pour l'arrêter, Dark s'échappait toujours avec son butin. Les annonces attiraient toujours la foule et les journalistes qui espéraient pouvoir apercevoir le voleur ailé. Et Dark ne se privait jamais se faire l'intéressant devant les caméras du monde entier, au nez et à la barbe des pauvres officiers de police. Pour un policier, être placé sur l'affaire Dark était la pire des sanctions. Quant à Dark, depuis sa réapparition, il s'était vu bombardé idole et sex-symbol de la population.

Et Roxas avait aussi était victime du charme de voleur. Dark avait des cheveux écarlates mi- longs coiffés en pique comme des flammes. Il avait la peau pale, était grand et mince et sa combinaison de cuir ne laissait rien à deviner de sa musculature.

Ajouté à ça les splendides émeraudes qu'était ses yeux et Roxas était sous le charme. Comme la majorité de la population. Mais pour Roxas c'était différent. Oui Dark était beau mais en plus il lui faisait penser à Axel, l'ange du conte. Et Roxas pensais que Dark aussi devait connaitre le conte pour s'en être inspiré ainsi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis qu'il s'était pris un râteau Axel tirait la tronche et s'énervait à la moindre mention du voleur fantôme. Dépité Roxas et Xion partir pour leur cours en espérant qu'Axel serait calmé à la pause.

C'était totalement l'inverse. A la pause de midi, tout le monde parla de l'annonce de Dark et Axel parti en rageant. Le blond et la brune soupirèrent de concert et mangèrent en silence jusqu'à qu'une de leur camarade de classe vienne leur parler du célèbre voleur. L'annonce était prévue pour ce soir à 23h00 au musée du crépuscule. D'un commun accord, Roxas et Xion décidèrent d'y aller. Roxas espérait juste qu'Axel ne lui en voudrait pas trop…

* * *

Alors premièrement les personnage de kingdom heart ne son pas moi ce qui est bien dommage. Il sont la propriété de notre cher M. Nomoura . Ensuite l'idée du voleur fantôme n'ai pas de moi mais de DN-angel et donc appartient à son créateur.

C'est un peu compliqué tout ça mais j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Sky~


	3. Chapter 2: La licorne

Bon... Alors la je suis en retard je sais mais je galère avec mes cours de BTS donc j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire; ce qui est bien dommage.

Sinon voila la suite. Je sais c'est court (honte à moi T_T). Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et commenté, ça me fais très plaisir!

Les personnage et la trame de base ne sont pas à moi etc... enfin vous le savez déjà.

Bonne lecture! (et désolé pour les fautes)

**Chapitre2 :**

_La licorne_

La cible du voleur était un tableau célèbre d'un peintre tout aussi célèbre représentant une magnifique licorne. Le propriétaire du tableau avait fait venir des moyens considérables en plus de la police pour protéger l'œuvre de Dark. Le périmètre du musée était totalement bouclé et des hélicoptères survolaient la zone. La foule venue en masse dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Dark avait été refoulée sur la place devant le musée. Il y avait un monde incroyable et Roxas et Xion, bien qu'arrivé avec deux heure d'avance, n'y voyaient absolument rien en plus d'être compressés par la foule. Jouant des coudes durant plusieurs minutes Roxas avait atteint les barrières de sécurité et avait une vue parfaite mais il avait perdu Xion en cours de route.

23h pile.

Tout le monde se mit à scruter le ciel avec impatience et le police redoubla de vigilance. Au bout de 25 minutes la foule commença à s'impatienté et les policier à crier victoire. Dark n'était pas venu. La foule se dissipa lentement et Roxas, dépité parti à la recherche de Xion. Mais tout à coup, les alarmes du musée se mirent à rugir et les forces de l'ordre se précipitèrent dans le musée. D'un coup quelqu'un cria :

« _Là-haut ! Regardez ! »

Au moment où Roxas leva les yeux il vit Dark sauter du toit. Les immenses ailes noires s'ouvrir d'un coup et Dark piqua vers le sol. Dans la foule des gens hurlèrent quand Le voleur leur frôla la tête. La police se jeta à sa poursuite, bousculant la foule sur son passage. Dark disparu au coin d'une rue dans une bourrasque de plumes. Il y eu quelque secondes de flottement avant que les gens se précipite à leur tour à la suite du voleur ailé. Roxas fut entrainé par la cohue. Finalement il réussit à se sortir du troupeau d'hystérique et se réfugia dans une petite ruelle. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur pour reprendre son souffle. Durant quelques minutes, seul le bruit lointain de la course poursuite parvenait à ses oreilles. Puis un bruissement lui fit relever les yeux. Il resta figer de stupeur lorsqu'il aperçut Dark se poser à l'autre bout de la ruelle. De là où il était, le voleur ne pouvait pas le voir alors que lui pouvait l'observé tout son soul.

Les magnifiques ailes noires se replièrent dans le dos du voleur dans léger bruit. Elles étaient si grande que même une fois repliée les plumes trainaient au sol. Dark soupira et déroula la toile fraichement volée pour s'assurer qu'elle était intacte. Il la roula de nouveau et la glissa dans sa ceinture. Penché dans une position précaire pour mieux voir le voleur, Roxas glissa et manqua de peu de se ramasser en beauté. Il ne put empêcher un splendide juron de s'échapper de sa bouche. Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser avant de se faire plaquer au mur par Dark. Roxas resta pétrifier quand son regard rencontre les deux émeraudes en face de lui. Dark afficha une expression entre la surprise et l'horreur et relâcha Roxas aussi vite qu'il l'avait attrapé.

Roxas eu à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que Dark avait disparu. Il leva rapidement la tête et pu l'apercevoir dans le ciel avant que le nuit n'engloutisse la sombre silhouette du voleur. Roxas resta dans cette position durant un temps indéterminé avant que Xion ne surgisse près de lui en parlant si vite qu'aucun de ses mots n'étaient compréhensibles. Il leur fallu à tous les deux de nombreuses minutes pour ce calmer. Quand ce fut fait, Xion raconta que Dark avait provoqué l'effondrement d'un échafaudage qui avait bloqué la police dans une rue. Aucun blesser n'était à déclarer mis à part le moral des forces de l'ordre. Quand elle s'arrêta de parler, elle remarqua que Roxas avait tout de quelqu'un venant de voir un fantôme. Il murmura plus que parla pour lui dire ce qui lui été arrivé. Xion n'en cru pas ses oreilles mais elle sut que Roxas ne mentait pas il suffisait de voir sa tête (qui valait le détour d'ailleurs). Sur le chemin du retour, elle harcela le pauvre blondinet pour avoir tous les détails de sa rencontre avec le voleur et Roxas eu vite fait d'avoir la migraine.


	4. Chapter 3: Axel

**Nouveau chapitre.**

**Pas aussi long que je l'aurai voulu mais bon... je vais y arriver au bout de cette histoire... un jour.**

**Bref, disclamer habituel etc... **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Axel_

Cette nuit-là, Roxas ne dormi guère trop occupé à penser qu'il était. Il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi Dark lui faisait un tel effet. Après tout, Roxas n'était pas attiré par les autres hommes. Mais surtout et c'était bien là le problème JAMAIS au grand jamais il ne s'était comporté en groupie. Et pourtant c'est bien ce qu'il faisait avec Dark. Depuis quand n'arrivait-il plus à penser à autre chose qu'au voleur ? Il se faisait honte. Roxas se tapa le front du plat de la main plusieurs fois. Nom de Dieu mais qu'est-ce que ce foutu voleur avait-il bien pu lui faire ? En tout cas il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange avec Dark…

Au même moment, à l'autre bout de la ville le fameux voleur posait pied à terre. Dark replia ses ailes et soupira lourdement. S'assurant d'être bien caché derrière un immeuble, il se laissa glisser le long d'un mur. Ses ailes s'étalèrent autour de lui, recouvrant le sol de plumes. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et jura. Non de non, il avait hâte que ce soit terminé.

Après de longue minutes de silence, il se releva et repris son vol. Il parvient finalement au-dessus d'une maison à l'écart de la ville et piqua dans le jardin. Une fois au sol, Dark se plia de douleur et les grandes ailes noires se tordirent en craquant sinistrement. Les plumes noires tombèrent en poussière, la peau se déchira ne laissant que l'ossature des ailes qui se recroquevillèrent avec des terribles craquements pour disparaitre dans le dos du voleur. A l'emplacement des ailes, de profonde plaies laissèrent échapper du sang avant de se refermer et de ne laisser que des cicatrices. Avec un souffle douloureux, Dark se redressa et pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin avant qu'on ne lui saute dessus.

« - Tu es rentré ! Alors tu as le tableau ? Mais oui bien sûr que tu l'as ! Donne ! Et va prendre une douche ça te fera du bien ! »

La tornade brune disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée emportant le tableau fraichement volé avec elle.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de monter à l'étage et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il se débarrassa de la tenue en cuir devenu trop grande et massa ses épaules endolories. Il se tourna vers le miroir, révélant un jeune homme pas très grand avec de courts cheveux brun. Se rapprochant du miroir il scruta ses yeux qui doucement perdirent leur éclatante couleur verte avant de devenir noir. Il fusilla son reflet du regard.

« J'en ai ma claque de tout ça ! » cria-t-il.

A ces mot le miroir s'obscurci et une sombre silhouette avec deux immenses yeux verts sans pupilles y apparurent. Axel la foudroya du regard.

« Tout ça c'est ta faute ! »

Les yeux s'étrécirent et l'image trembla.

_Figure toi que cette situation m'est bien plus inconfortable qu'à toi, sale morveux…_

Axel bouillonnai de rage.

« Le sale morveux t'enmerde ! Monsieur l'ange déchut pas capable de se démerder tout seul ! »

_Crois-moi, si j'avais le choix on n'en serait pas la ! Mais si tu es si génial, tu n'as qu'à faire part de nos petits désagréments aux anges ! Je suis sûr qu'ils t'écouteront tiens ! _

« C'est ton problème si les anges t'on mit en pièces ! Mais non, il a fallu que tu viennes pourrir la vie de ma famille ! »

_Tes ancêtres étaient honorés de m'aider quand j'en ai eu besoin. Et tes parents aussi je te ferai dire. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es venue au monde grâce à moi et uniquement pour me servir d'hôte ?_

« La ferme ! »

La dispute continua ainsi durant de longues minutes avant qu'Axel ne file sous la douche en rageant. Ce genre de disputes étaient monnaie courante entre Axel et l'ange qui vivait en lui.

L'ange déchut avait erré durant des siècles… combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis la disparition de sa bien-aimée ? Une éternité. Il ne pouvait oublier les derniers mots de sa précieuse femme : « On se retrouvera dans une autre vie. » Il s'était accroché à ses mots comme un naufragé a sa bouée. C'était cette promesse qui le maintenait sain d'esprit et le faisait avancer. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas mourir, mais son esprit et son âme pouvait très bien s'effriter et se briser. Si jamais cela arrivait, alors Axel deviendrai un démon.

Il n'en était pas loin… il pouvait sentir son âme fendue de toutes parts crier d'agonie et sa raison vaciller dangereusement. Il était perdu et parcourrai la terre avec en tête la promesse de sa femme et l'espoir fou de la retrouver. Mais il avait beau chercher, chercher et encore chercher, il ne l'avait jamais retrouvée. Mais il ne devait pas abandonner… pas encore.

Ce calvaire avait durée des siècles durant. Il avait vu l'humanité grandir et prospérer puis s'écrouler et tomber dans les âges les plus sombres de son histoire. Mais l'homme est une créature incroyable et l'humanité s'était relevée plus prospère que jamais. Les hommes avait appelé cette période « Renaissance » et Axel n'avait pu que leur donner raison.

C'est à ce moment-là, durant cette période incroyable et prospère qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvée.

Il l'avait reconnue au premier regard. Oh elle était bien différente mais Axel n'aurait pas pu se tromper. Il l'avait retrouvée à Venise, au détour d'un des nombreux canaux de la ville. Elle était plus grande qu'avant, plus élégante. Une noble à n'en pas douter, au vue de la somptueuse robe qu'elle portait. Une longue et épaisse crinière de cheveux bruns cascadait le long de son dos et sur son épaule. Ses traits n'avaient plus rien de visage rond et enfantin dont Axel se souvenait. Son doux visage qu'Axel aimait tant avait laissé place à un visage fin, aux traits strict et l'allure hautaine. Seuls ses yeux ses grands yeux saphirs restaient identiques. Mais la lueur de douceur et d'espièglerie qui y brillait autrefois avait disparu au profit d'une lueur de supériorité et d'orgueil. Cette transformation radicale laissa Axel pétrifié sur place. C'était elle, pas de doutes mais non de Dieu ! Elle était si différente de sa douce femme… et pourtant c'était la même âme. Les humains étaient si étranges. Lorsqu'elle passa près de lui sans montrer le moindre signe indiquant qu'elle se souvenait de lui Axel eu l'impression que son cœur se brisa en millier d'aiguillons qui déchirèrent sa chair. Le regard hautain qu'elle lui adressa manqua de peu de le transformer en démon. Seul la volonté incroyable de l'ange déchut l'empêcha se sombrer dans les ténèbres à jamais. Il devait faire revenir ses souvenirs ou cela serai la fin pour lui.

Durant des semaines, il s'échina à la séduire se faisant passer pour un noble français. Petit à petit, elle changeait à son contact, comme si son ancienne personnalité refaisait surface. Et Axel regagna espoir. Un soir, elle lui avoua son amour. Il senti la lumière revenir en lui et chasser les ténèbres de la solitude et de la peine. Elle ne retrouva pas ses souvenirs mais son amour pour lui avait de nouveau pris vie. Et Axel avait l'impression de reprendre vie en même temps.

Doucement, il retrouvait sa vie heureuse auprès d'elle même si certains aspects de sa personnalité restaient insupportables. Il crut avoir retrouvé le bonheur le temps d'une vie humaine.

Mais les choses ne se passent jamais comme prévues.

Les anges eurent vent de ses retrouvailles avec cette âme mortelle et n'apprécièrent pas du tout cela. Ils avaient espéré qu'Axel succombe aux ténèbres et devienne un démon. Ils auraient alors pu le tuer sans poser de problèmes et sans contrevenir aux lois du paradis. Mais voilà qu'il revenait vers la lumière ! Cette mortelle avait tout gâché une fois de plus. Tant qu'Axel n'était pas un démon et restait entre deux ni ange, ni démon alors les anges ne pouvaient pas mettre un terme à son existence gênante.

Il fallait se débarrasser de la mortelle. Si elle mourait et qu'Axel la perdait à nouveau, le chagrin l'aurait rendu fou et il serait devenu un démon. Les anges eurent tôt fait de mettre leur plan à exécution. Et puis comme la mortelle avait corrompu un ange, le conseil des anges accepta de la sacrifier.

Et le funeste plan fut réalisé.

Axel se tenait là, avec dans se ses bras le corps brisé de sa bien-aimée, impuissant face à la mort qui la prenait à nouveau.

Dans ses derniers instants, sa femme retrouva ses souvenirs et s'excusa de le laisser une nouvelle fois avant de lui refaire cette promesse :

« Je t'attendrai encore, dans une autre vie. »

Lorsque la dernière étincelle de vie la quitta, les anges crièrent victoire. Trop vite. Axel ne se transforma pas en démon mais sa colère fut bien plus dévastatrice. La promesse de son amour forma le dernier rempart à sa folie mais ce rempart était le plus solide qui puisse exister. Il savait qu'il la retrouverait, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, il y arriverait une seconde fois. Mais il allait faire payer aux anges. Ses immenses pouvoirs furent déchainés sur les meurtriers. En voyant qu'Axel était plus dangereux que jamais, le conseil des anges envoya les 30 plus puissants anges du paradis pour le contrer. Ne pouvant pas le tuer, ils fusionnèrent leurs pouvoirs pour briser son corps en 88 fragments qu'ils dispersèrent à travers le monde, scellé dans des objets de valeur. Mais l'âme d'Axel leur échappa avant qu'ils ne réussissent à la sceller aussi.

Axel trouva refuge dans le corps d'un mortel. Mais il ne pris pas possession de son corps il lui demanda si il voulait bien lui venir en aide et l'homme accepta. Ils cohabitèrent dans le corps de ce mortel. Axel brida ses pouvoirs et replia son immense âme sur elle-même, s'affaiblissant grandement mais permettant ainsi la cohabitation. Puis ils se mirent en quête des fragments avec l'aide de son hôte et de sa famille.

Ainsi naquit le premier voleur fantôme.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera mais elle arrivera!

Sky~


End file.
